


Love

by jdrush



Series: Dark Love [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dark Sexual Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: John loves Sherlock.  First story in the "Dark Love" trilogy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dark Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164614
Kudos: 7





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to BBC1, Moffat and Gatiss, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm currently uploading some of my old stories to AO3. This one was originally posted to my livejournal January, 8, 2011. I debated about posting this series, as I’ve never written anything this dark before. Please pay attention to the tags. Trigger warning: erotic asphyxiation.

“Sherlock. . .no. It’s too dangerous.”

“You like danger.”

“Not this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“Don’t ask me to do this.”

“Just this once.”

“It won’t be just once. We both know that.”

“Please. . .”

“Sherlock. . .I. . .”

“Please, John. . .”

The whispered plea breaks John’s heart. The longing and desperation in Sherlock’s eyes spells John’s doom. And because John loves Sherlock more than he should he surrenders to his lover, tightening the silk scarf wrapped around the pale, delicate neck. 

Sherlock’s breathy, blissful sigh sings in John’s ears, and shreds his soul.

THE END


End file.
